l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Yumita
Bayushi Yumita, the Black Scorpion, Bayushi Yumita (Khan's Defiance flavor) was a Samurai and trained assassin of the Scorpion Clan. History Bayushi Yumita was born in the year 1140, seventeen years after the Scorpion Coup, to the aging general Bayushi Tomaru. He was born on the second day of the seventh month. Like most born into the samurai caste, Yumita's childhood was harsh and dedicated to martial training. His training was supervised by Shosuro Yudoka, a fiercely driven warrior and consummate tactician. In Yumita, Shosuro Yudoka saw an opportunity for the Scorpion Clan to benefit from an unspoken alliance. At the age of eighteen, Bayushi Yumita, loyal samurai of the clan, was escorted to the furthest reaches of the Empire. There, he was provided with secret signs and symbols by which he could make contact with a sect of assassins operating in the Burning Sands. Yumita was sent to learn their secrets. To this day, Yumita had never related the tales of his encounters in that foreign land. In the year 1168, ten years after being sent to the Burning Sands, Shosuro Yudoka called for Yumita's return. Upon his return to the Emerald Empire, it was rumoured that Bayushi Yumita had a fortified keep constructed somewhere high in the mountains of the Scorpion lands; following which he personally murdered both the architects and the laborers. Within this hidden keep, it was whispered that he trained select students in the art of assassination. The death of Shosuro Yudoka later that year, positioned Yumita for greater influence within the clan. In 1169, Yumita recruited students from the ashigaru. His most promising student was a young woman named Sachika. Sachika was promised revenge against Kisada's gunso Hida Atsumori. Under Yumita's guidance, Sachika ambushed Atsumori at Friendly Traveller Village and ended his life. Yumita had become a feared duelist. Standing six feet tall, he was truly an imposing figure. Yumita's armor was as black as the night, and lacked traditional adornment. The shoulder armor was equipped with serrated metal, and the hand guards had vicious spikes attached. The armor struck fear into Yumita's foes. The Dark Samurai. The Black Scorpion. Yumita had embraced the mantle that had been given to him. He realized the cost he must pay when destiny comes to call. The legacy of Yumita was a trained order of Scorpion Clan assassins. Yumita's base of power remains the Hidden Keep somewhere high in the mountains of the Scorpion lands. Kuzuri, Yumita's only son with Sachika, was a disciplined professional who was known amongst the assassins as the "son of the mountain." Douglas A. Yahn (per comm.) Dueling In 1168 at Pale Oak Castle, Yumita championed a Scorpion ambassador, in the matter of his dispute with an Asako courtier. He dueled to first blood the other party's champion, Shiba Emiri, to determine who was in the right. ''Art of the Duel, p. 4 Punishing the Crab In 1169 Yumita and a female companion ambushed and killed Hida Atsumori at Friendly Traveller Village. Atsumori had been a gunso on Kisada's command who led several raids on Scorpion villages during the Crab-Scorpion War. A Scorpion's Strength, by Brian Yoon External Links * Bayushi Yumita (Khan's Defiance) Category:Scorpion Clan Members